


This Wasn't In The Pamphlet

by PurpleCupcakes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Prison, Protective Derek, Scared Stiles, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, why do I have to do this?, will someone else do it for me?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCupcakes/pseuds/PurpleCupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what sucks about having a skeevy, asshole ex-boyfriend? Everything! Stiles was cursing the day he met Mark Kinler. He'd been swept up so easily by Mark's stupid beautiful smile and stupid long hair and stupid bad boy attitude. And that had just turned out so well for Stiles. Stiles was currently sitting in an incredibly fashionable blue scrub-like outfit in his brand new cell at the luxurious Bradbury State Correctional Facility, also known as a fucking prison. The other gift Mark had left Stiles with was a baby. Yep, Stiles was pregnant.</p><p>****</p><p>Or the one where Stiles goes to prison for a crime he didn't commit and Derek might just become his knight in shining armor and lover, despite the fact that Stiles is pregnant with another man's child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (MTV owns everything)
> 
> Hello everyone! It's new fic time. I'm not really sure where this came from but it just popped into my head and wouldn't leave, and then new plot points kept invading my mind so I just had to write this! I'm pretty excited about it. Hopefully it turns out alright.
> 
> Little disclaimer: I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO PRISON, so this is not going to be a completely accurate account of prison life. However, I did do some research for things like a typical daily schedule for inmates as well as jobs they could have. Also, I figure since guys getting pregnant in this universe is totally possible, I can make up my own rules for the prison. The characters in this fic are in a close custody environment (high security), so they are at the prison 24 hours a day.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and comments and the like are always appreciated :)

You know what sucks about having a skeevy, asshole ex-boyfriend? _Everything!_ Stiles was cursing the day he met Mark Kinler. He'd been swept up so easily by Mark's stupid beautiful smile and stupid long hair and stupid bad boy attitude. And that had just turned out _so_ well for Stiles. Stiles was currently sitting in an incredibly fashionable blue scrub-like outfit in his brand new cell at the luxurious Bradbury State Correctional Facility, also known as a fucking prison.

Stiles's crime? Having a relationship with the biggest douchebag ever. Mark, whom Stiles was now affectionately referring to as 'Fuckwad', had apparently robbed a local jewelry store with a friend and then hid some of the stolen jewelry in Stiles's apartment. Stiles and Mark didn't live together, so he hadn't had time to clean out Stiles's apartment when he fled the state after a visit from a cop told Mark that the police were onto him.

Stiles hadn't known anything about the robbery, and he certainly hadn't known that Mark had hidden stolen goods in his apartment, but that hadn't stopped the police from arresting him when they'd discovered the jewelry during a search of Stiles's apartment.

Stiles had been supremely confused when multiple police officers had arrived at his apartment with a search warrant and accusing eyes, because the last time Stiles had talked to the police, they hadn't seemed suspicious of him in the least. He was also the sheriff's kid, so he knew most of the officers in Beacon Hills and was even friends with a few of them.

According to Stiles's dad, who he was able to see once he was brought to the station for more questioning, someone had called in an anonymous tip that Stiles had been involved in the jewelry store robbery. Three guesses who that information might have come from. Fucking Fuckwad is who! So Stiles was convicted of armed robbery.

Sure, you could argue that there was no evidence that Stiles was anywhere near the store at the time of the robbery, which he did, but unfortunately, there was also no evidence that he _wasn't_ there.

He didn't have a viable alibi because he'd just been home alone at the time. Oh yeah, and _Mark stashed some of the fucking jewelry in his apartment._ There had also been two robbers, both wearing ski masks (Really? Ski masks? What is this, a B-movie with the most unimaginative script ever? Amateurs.)

The only reason Mark had become a suspect was because they found some of his hair at the crime scene. Mark had been arrested a few times for various misdemeanors in the past, so his information was on file and they'd quickly begun investigating him, which of course, led to Mark's boyfriend, Stiles. So the assumption was that Mark had been one of the robbers and Stiles had been the other.

Stiles had received 10 years in prison, which was the minimum sentence for armed robbery. Even with the sheriff doing everything humanly possible to keep Stiles out of prison, it just wasn't enough. Stiles had been found guilty, and that was that.

The other gift Mark had left Stiles with was a baby. Yep, Stiles was pregnant. He'd found out the night before he was convicted, and now here he was, in prison for a crime he didn't commit and pregnant. Stiles was pretty sure he must have been a murderer or child molester in a past life or something, because how else could this be his life?

Of course he'd told the prison staff during intake and they'd had him go to the prison doctor who had done an exam and told him that, yes, he was definitely pregnant, probably around five or six weeks along, and that he could choose to terminate the pregnancy. Stiles was scared out of his mind and extremely unhappy about who had fathered the child, but he just wasn't sure he could live with himself if he aborted it. So he told the doctor he'd have to think about it.

Stiles's new home was a tiny grey room with a bunk bed against one wall, all grey bedding, and a desk with a rickety looking chair against the opposite wall. The door was royal blue and looked like it could stop a cannonball in its tracks. At least it wasn't one of those prison cells you saw in movies that had three concrete walls and one wall of bars. Here, he had some privacy, although not really from whoever his roommate was.

The room had been empty when the security guard brought Stiles to the room, but was informed that someone occupied the bottom bunk. So Stiles climbed onto the top bunk and waited to meet the guy he'd be living with for the foreseeable future.

Stiles was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling, trying not to think about the little life growing inside of him, but he wasn't having much luck. Stiles propped his head up on the scratchy pillow, lifted the less than fashionable shirt he'd been given at intake, and stared at his still flat stomach.

Half of Stiles hated the baby. He couldn't help it. The kid was a piece of Mark, and he had put Stile's through so much, and now he was going to lose ten years of his life because of him. But the other half of Stiles loved the baby. Just like it was a piece of Mark, it was also a piece of Stiles, and the baby had no control over who it's father was or what it's father did. It was innocent.

Stiles slowly lifted his right hand and laid it on his stomach before letting out a heavy sigh and returning his gaze to the white ceiling above him. "At least I'll never be alone again," he whispered. Stiles drifted off into a dream-filled sleep before his roommate ever made an appearance.

****

Stiles was startled awake by a slight shake and someone saying, "Wake up. It's time for breakfast."

Stiles blearily opened his eyes and found himself looking straight into the face of a very, _very_ hot guy. Like possibly the hottest guy ever. He was built like a freaking Greek God with short, dark hair and eyes that were an amazing green/blue/gray with a hint of honey. Stiles thought they looked like little orbs of heaven.

Stiles continued to stare for a bit longer than socially acceptable before saying "Insofrmn." Then Really Hot Guy was staring at Stiles's like he's the nuttiest nut in the nut house and Stiles realized that he didn't actually say any words, just a jumble of letters and _oh dear god he forgot how to speak English_ because Hottie McHotterson was staring at him and Stiles sucks at everything.

"Uh..."

Stiles finally remembered how to language and said, "Sorry, I was still kind of asleep. Thanks for waking me up." Hotter Than Balls In Hell grunted and started walking toward the door. Stiles scrambled off of his bunk and followed him out of their cell. "I'm Stiles, by the way."

"Derek."

Stiles eyes roamed the halls they walked through, taking in the place he'd be in for the next decade. This place was _depressing_. Pretty much everything was in varying shades of grey, except for the doors which were all blue.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, Stiles stopped just inside the doors. The room was filled with other inmates, some in the food line, some standing near the trash cans, some sitting at tables, and some of them were really scary looking.

For whatever reason, Stiles had kind of forgotten that he would be in prison with _real_ _criminals_ , like people who had actually committed the crimes they were convicted of. Murderers, rapists, all manner of criminal.

Stiles's rising panic was interrupted by a large hand closing around his upper arm and pulling him towards the food line. Stiles just managed to get his feet moving in time to avoid falling on his face. He followed Derek and got some questionable looking oatmeal and water, then sat across from Derek at the table he'd chosen. The two ate in silence for a few minutes.

Stiles was just working up the nerve to start a conversation with Derek when two other guys sat down at the table with them. "Hey, Derek. Who's the new guy?" Tall Chocolate And Muscles asked.

"Stiles," was Derek's extremely informative explanation. Not that he really knew anything about Stiles, but he could have at least said the cellmate part.

"I'm his new cellmate. I just got in last night."

"Nice to meet you, Stiles. I'm Isaac and this is Boyd. We're your next-door neighbors ," Curly Blond said while shaking Stiles's hand. Boyd gave him a nod and tucked into his oatmeal. "So, what are you in for, Stiles?"

Stiles wasn't sure how to answer. Should he tell the truth? Should he pretend that he really had committed the crime he was convicted of? On the one hand, he didn't want to lie and have everyone believing he was a thief. On the other, he didn't want to appear more weak than he probably already did. He knew he didn't exactly give off an intimidating vibe, and admitting that he really didn't belong there might make him look like an even better target for those looking someone to beat into a bloody puddle.

Stiles didn't know much about prison, despite being the son of a sheriff, but he had watched a few documentaries about inmate hierarchies and gangs. He didn't want to end up the prison punching bag, especially because of the whole being pregnant thing, but he also didn't have any idea how to navigate this new world.

He opted for truth with limited context. "Armed robbery."

Isaac whistled. "Can't say that would have been my guess. I'm in for assault and battery. My dad liked to beat me and I finally snapped. Too bad the sonofabitch has some friends in high places, so he never got caught and I got thrown in prison. Boyd here is in for the same, but he put a guy in a coma for trying to rape his sister. Derek's never told us what he's in for. We have a pool going that you can join if you like," Isaac finished with a grin and a punch to Derek's shoulder.

Stiles wasn't sure what to say to that, so he just nodded and went back to his oatmeal. Isaac and Boyd talked throughout the rest of the meal, occasionally asking Stiles questions. Derek didn't really say anything, just made agreeing noises at times.

"Time for work," said Boyd. Everyone got up from their tables and and brought their trays to the washing station.

"No one told me my job yesterday. How do I know what it is?"

"Our cell block works in the laundry facility. Don't worry, we'll all go there together so you won't get lost. It's dreadfully boring work, but it's better than being on kitchen duty. Those guys have to get up at like 4 am!"

As they walked, Stiles asked about the daily schedule. "We're woken up at 7 am every morning, half an hour for breakfast which starts at 7:15, we have to be at our job sites by 8 and we work until 11, lunch for half an hour with fifteen minutes to walk to the cafeteria and fifteen to walk back. We have work again from 12-3, time out in the gym or the recreation yard doing whatever for two hours, dinner from 5:15 until 5:45, more time in the rec yard or gym, time for special programs such as religious services, AA, NA, that kind of stuff, as well as classes if you enroll in school from 6-9, between 9 and 11 we can kind of do whatever we want inside our cell block in either the common area or in our cells and use the showers, cell doors are closed and lights out at 11. There are also times throughout the day where we have to stop what we're doing and stand still to be counted."

"What about visitors?" Stiles asked, thinking of his dad, who had promised to visit every few weeks.

Isaac answered this time. "Visitation by people on your approved list is allowed for no-contact visits on Tuesday, Friday, or Sunday from 3-5 and 6-9. We're allowed an hour with our visitors.

Stiles sighed and continued following the others to the laundry facility. The next 10 years were going to _suck_.

He arrived in the laundry room and was shown what to do by Isaac. The hours passed slowly, but the work was easy. Which, of course, meant that Stiles mind was open to all kinds of fun thoughts. Like how he was going to be 34 when he got out of prison. 34!! And if he didn't abort his baby, he'd either have to raise it _in prison_ , give it up for adoption, or ask his dad to take care of the child until he got out.

Shit! He hadn't even told his dad he was pregnant. Their first visit was going to suck even more now.

These thoughts continued until lunch. Stiles again sat with Derek, Isaac, and Boyd while they ate. But on the way back to work, the awesomeness of pregnancy started to make itself known.

Nausea curled in his stomach and he prayed he could keep down his less-than-satisfactory lunch. Stiles did his best to ignore it and returned to work, but he knew he wasn't lucky enough to get through the entire shift without puking his guts out.

Everyday like clockwork for the last two weeks Stiles began feeling nauseous at around noon and it lasted until around 5. It was great that he didn't have it the entire day and night like some people did, but it still sucked balls. He also puked every time he smelled cooked mushrooms.

Stiles had only known he was pregnant for a few days, but that's really because he had spent about a week and a half in fierce denial. He'd only been able to tell himself it was food poisoning for so long before he'd had an inkling of what the real problem was, but he refused to entertain the idea. Then it was the night before his conviction and he just had to know.

Stiles was able to keep it down for about an hour, but then he had to rush to the bathroom attached to the laundry facility. He slammed the stall door closed and emptied his stomach. Stiles felt drained and terrible when he finished, but he knew he couldn't just lay down on the floor like he wanted to. Stupid prison job.

Stiles wiped his mouth and opened the stall door to wash his mouth out in the sink but stopped dead when he saw Derek leaning against the counter.

"You're pregnant."

Stiles moved to the sink and rinsed his mouth and face. He dried off with a paper towel and then quietly said, "Yeah."

"Ok. Let's get back to work," was all Derek said.

Stiles nodded and followed him out of the bathroom. He appreciated Derek not asking him a million questions, especially since he didn't really have any answers. It really seemed like Derek didn't do much of the talking thing anyway, as he'd now only said maybe fifteen words to him.

Stiles got through the rest of work, only having to stop for a puke break one more time, and then followed everyone out into the recreation yard. Isaac and Boyd joined a game of basketball and Stiles and Derek sat down in a sunny spot of grass to watch.

"You don't want to play?" Stiles asked Derek, surprised since he seemed like the athletic type.

"No." Stiles was hoping Derek got more talkative once you got to know him better. But he didn't really mind Derek's silence. Stiles could babble about random things and Derek just listened, never telling him he was being annoying like Mark and his friends often had when his mouth ran away with him.

Halfway through the second basketball game, a group of about ten guys came over to the court from the other side of the yard. They looked like a rather scary bunch, all full of creepy tattoos and large scars that made them look like they frequented knife fights.

The guys playing basketball immediately stopped when the group reached the court and a number of the players left a minute later. Some of the gang-like group took the absent players' spots and the game started up again.

"Who are those guys and why are the other inmates looking at them like they're scarier than a swarm of man-eating spiders?" Stiles couldn't keep himself from asking.

"That's Jackson's gang."

"Who's Jackson?"

"He's the asshole who has the ball right now. He's the top of the food chain around here. I suggest you keep your head down around him. You don't want him zeroing in on you. You'll most likely either end up being beaten every day or being his bitch."Derek does not sound like he's a fan of Jackson's.

When the call came for everyone to come in for dinner, Stiles stood up and brushed his pants off. When he looked up again, he found Jackson staring at him. Jackson's mouth curved into a smirk that had Stiles's stomach dropping to his feet. Jackson laughed and turned to walk back into the prison. Derek made a growling sound and glared after him.

Even though Stiles didn't know Jackson, that look had done something to him. He walked to the cafeteria on shaky legs and fear building in his chest. He just hoped that smirk hadn't really meant anything.

****

All throughout dinner Stiles expected Isaac or Boyd to ask why he'd had to rush off so quickly twice during work, but maybe they just thought he had a small bladder or something because they didn't say anything.

Instead, he learned that Isaac had received five years in prison and had already served two of them, Boyd had received ten years and had arrived six months before Isaac, and Derek had received life in prison and had served five years so far.

Derek's sentence had surprised Stiles. He must have done something pretty awful to have gotten a life sentence, but Derek hadn't given Stiles any reason to believe he was dangerous, he'd even warned Stiles about Jackson, so he resolved to get to know him before judging.

He also learned that Isaac was super sweet and funny. Boyd was also nice, but in a much calmer, stoic kind of way.

Derek, Isaac, and Boyd don't take part in any programs or classes, so after dinner, the four went to the gym. Stiles wasn't much of a weight lifting kind of guy, so he settled for walking on the treadmill. One of the things he _hated_ about gyms was the overabundance of mirrors, so Stiles spent the majority of his time avoiding said mirrors. He mostly looked at his feet, because there weren't any windows and he really didn't feel like being a creeper and staring at other inmates.

After about a mile, Stiles stopped for some water. He threw away his cup and looked up to find Jackson looking at him. Stiles quickly ducked his head and went back to his treadmill.

He spent the rest of his gym time discreetly spying on Jackson through the mirrors to see if he was looking at Stiles. Fortunately, it seemed as though Jackson had lost interest. For the moment.

Next, Stiles followed Derek and the others to the showers. Or should he say a large tiled room with eight shower heads and _absolutely no privacy_. There were no stalls, no curtains, nothing. Just open space with some naked guys in the midst of their showers, some even sharing shower heads! Stiles was _so_ not cool with this.

The men Stiles came in with seemed to have no problem at all, though they'd all been here for quite a while now. Derek looked back at Stiles and gave him a reassuring nod. So Stiles followed their example by stripping off his clothes and then he hunched himself over and quickly walked over to one of the empty shower heads. This was going to take a while to get used to.

The thing he was really not looking forward to was that if he kept the baby, he'd soon have a growing belly that would be completely on display every time he took a shower. There should totally be a prison for pregnant people, or even just for carriers in general. But, the lovely US government had decided that it would be too expensive to have separate facilities, so everyone was put together. They wouldn't even keep carriers in separate cell blocks! Stupid government people.

Those who had a baby while in jail had the possibility of being placed in a cell block of only parents living with their babies in rooms that were single family and a bit larger, but not everyone gets that privilege.

Stiles washed himself as quickly as possible and got dressed. Stiles, Derek, Isaac, and Boyd spent the next few hours watching tv and playing cards. At 10:45, Derek and Stiles retired to their cell and settled in for the night. "Goodnight, Derek."

Stiles didn't expect him to answer, so he was surprised when he heard a soft, "Night, Stiles."

Stiles turned onto his side and curled himself around his stomach and drifted off with the thought that he'd at least made some friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (MTV owns everything)
> 
> New chapter! I know this took me a while to get out, but I will do my best to shorten time between posting for future chapters.
> 
> Comments/kudos/bookmarks are always appreciated! Hope you guys enjoy :)

On Sunday during Stiles's second week in prison, he was seated at one of the visitation booths, waiting for his dad to come to their first visitation. He was _nervous_.

Stiles broke into a wide, but slightly sad, smile when his dad walked through the door and sat in front of him. Stiles hated that they had to be separated, that they couldn't just sit with each other and they couldn't hug, but there was that pesky no contact rule. They both picked up the receivers, but sat in silence for a few minutes before the sheriff finally spoke.

"Hey, son. I've missed you."

"I miss you too, dad."

"Are you ok? Is anyone giving you a hard time?" John asked with fierce eyes.

"No, dad. I'm fine. I've actually made some friends. My cellmate and the two guys next to us. They're really nice and they've really helped me learn the lay of the land here."

"Good. They're not murderers, are they?"

Stiles laughed. "No. Well actually, I don't know what my cellmate did, but he doesn't strike me as the murdering type."

"Well, I guess that's something."

The two lapsed into silence again. Stiles knew he should get it over with and just tell his dad. "Dad, I have to tell you something kind of big."

"You know you can tell me anything. Oh god, please don't tell me you actually _were_ involved in the robbery!"

"What?! No! It's not that and I definitely wasn't." Stiles licked his dry lips and took a deep breath before saying, "I'm pregnant."

The sheriff stared at Stiles with wide eyes, a look of pure surprise on his face. "Are you- are you sure?"

"Yeah. I took a test the night before I was convicted, and then the prison doctor confirmed it the day I got here." Stiles let his eyes slide down to the table in front of him, unable to keep eye-contact with his dad. "I'm sorry," he whispered as tears started to fill his eyes.

John sighed. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Was it planned?" Stiles shook his head hard. "Then you _definitely_ have nothing to be sorry for. I'm assuming Mark is the father?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately," Stiles said as he angrily wiped tears from his cheeks.

"Well, I can't say I'm happy about that part. Mark is an asshole, and definitely not father material, but there's nothing you can do about that, so we'll just have to make the best of it. Do you know what you're going to do? Made any plans?"

"Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing. I can't get an abortion, I just couldn't live with myself, and I don't want to give it up for adoption, but that might be the best option. I don't particularly want to raise my baby in a prison and I couldn't ask you to raise my kid for a little over nine years." Stiles no longer felt any ill feelings toward the baby. He loved it and wanted it with him, but he wasn't sure that was the right choice.

"Stiles, if you want this baby, we're not giving it to someone else. It's our family, so it will stay with us. You know I'm still trying to find evidence that will exonerate you, so I will do everything I can to get you out of here. If I can't, I'll take care of the baby until you get out."

"Dad, you don't have to-"

"I don't want to hear it. I've made my decision and it's final. My grandchild is not going to be raised by strangers, and I think you're right to not want him or her to grow up in this environment."

"But what kind of life is that? Raised by your grandfather because one of your parents is a runaway criminal and the other is in prison?"

"Then I'll just have to find a way to get you out of here. Just don't do something you'll regret, like signing something that says you'll give the baby up and you have no right to your own child. Give me some time."

"Ok, dad. Ok." Stiles desperately wanted his dad to find something. He just wanted his baby to have a good life.

Stiles and the sheriff talked for the rest of their hour about various subjects, trying to keep things light, but Stiles was feeling anything but light when he was walking back towards his cell block.

Life seemed pretty bleak at that moment, and although he wanted his dad to do something to help him, he didn't have very high hopes. It didn't really seem possible from his current vantage point.

Stiles heard the calls of Isaac and Boyd from the tv area, but he wasn't really in the mood to hang out with them, so he ducked into his cell, sat on his bed, and put his head in his hands. A few days ago, Derek had insisted that they switch beds seeing as it was going to become impossible for Stiles to climb up the ladder in a few months. Stiles was very grateful.

Stiles and Derek had become closer over the days of Stiles's first two weeks. Derek had become a bit more talkative each day and was always there when Stiles came out of the bathroom stall after puking his guts out. He gave Stiles some of his food sometimes, and had even brought Stiles dinner in their cell the night the kitchen had served something with mushrooms, because the smell of cooked mushrooms always ended in misery for Stiles. Stupid mushrooms.

Stiles was glad to have friends already, but if he was honest with himself, he really wanted more than friendship with Derek. A lot more.

Stiles had come to realize just how amazingly hot Derek was a few days earlier when Stiles had finally become comfortable enough in the showers to stop his normal routine of making himself as small as he could and washing at the speed of light while staring at his feet. He'd actually taken the time to enjoy the short shower he was allowed and he'd let his eyes wander to his left, where he could see Derek's award worthy ass.

Holy cheese on a cracker that thing was beautiful. And his _abs_. They were so hot it hurt, and Stiles wanted to run his tongue along all the ridges.

Stiles had spooked a bit when Derek had turned off his water and turned to walk towards the towels, thinking he might have been caught, but Derek never said anything.

But it wasn't just his hotness that made Stiles want him, it was everything. His quiet brooding, his ability to listen to Stiles talk himself silly without telling Stiles that he's the most annoying person in the world, how helpful he'd been, and how he made Stiles feel safe all contributed to Stiles's desire. Prison and Jackson made Stiles feel scared out of his mind, but when Derek was next to him, he felt safe.

There was no way Derek would go for him, though. Prison wasn't exactly a great atmosphere for dating and Stiles was, well, Stiles. Plus the thing where he was pregnant with another man's child. Not usually a turn on for potential boyfriends.

Stiles wasn't really worried about that right now, though. He was worried that he'd be stuck in prison for ten years and miss his baby growing up. He'd miss first steps, first word, first day of school, everything.

The tears started again, flowing much faster than before, and he couldn't stop the quiet sobs that came. Then he felt the mattress dip as someone sat next to him and an arm go around his shoulders. He turned into the body next to him and cried into a muscular shoulder. The body turned towards Stiles as much as possible and a large hand began rubbing Stiles's back.

After a while, Stiles tears dried up and his breathing began to return to normal. He finally lifted his head and found Derek looking at him, not that he didn't already know who it was from the amazing smell the of the shirt he'd just cried all over. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You can use my shoulder anytime you want." Stiles gave him a weak smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Stiles sighed. He didn't really want to, but it would be nice to have someone there to talk to. "I'm just overwhelmed. I mean, I'm not even supposed to be here! My stupid, asshole of an ex-boyfriend robbed a jewelry store but he disappeared before they could get him. And of course he left some of the stolen stuff in my apartment and called in a tip that I was involved, so I got put in here. And if that wasn't enough of a fuck-over, he left me pregnant with his kid! So now I have to decide if I can handle giving my baby to someone else to raise or make my dad do it. He already agreed to it, but I don't want to make him raise my kid. It isn't fair. This is just a big mess."

Derek sat silently for a moment, looking at his lap with his arm still around Stiles's shoulders. "When I was sixteen, my entire family, except for me, my uncle Peter, and my older sister Laura, died. I'd started seeing this older woman named Kate and I thought I was in love, but then she destroyed my entire world. Turns out she was insane and thought she and her family were part of this ancient werewolf hunting clan. She thought my family were werewolves, so she set my house on fire and blocked the exits."

Stiles was horrified for Derek, but he wasn't done yet. "Six years later, Peter murdered Laura and framed me, which is how I ended up in here."

"Oh my god, that's- I'm so sorry. Now I feel like an ass for thinking my life sucked." Stiles clapped a hand over his mouth and stared at Derek with wide eyes. He had _not_ meant to say the last part! Stupid mouth, why can't you ever stay shut?!

Derek just blinked at him for a moment before he busted out laughing. Stiles was confused, and really turned on because Derek's laugh is super sexy, and he had no clue what to do. Derek eventually stopped laughing and looked at Stiles with, if Stiles didn't know any better, what looked like affection.

"Don't worry about it. One nice thing about being in prison is that therapy is available, so I've been able to work through a lot. For years after my family's murder, I hated myself and felt nothing but guilt. Once I was put in here, I started seeing the prison therapist and he helped me realize that what Kate did wasn't my fault, that she would have done it regardless of her relationship with me since she'd planned to do it before we ever met. Making me fall in love with her was just another way to hurt the evil werewolf she thought I was. Peter though... if I ever get the chance, I'll get him back for what he did to my sister and me."

"I don't think I'd be able to deal with all of that. I mean, I can barely handle my life."

The corners of Derek's mouth turned up a bit. "You're doing just fine." Oh man, Stiles was in _so_ much trouble.

****

Over the next two weeks, Stiles just fell harder for Derek. It was hard not to. He was just so... Derek.

Stiles spent an hour on the treadmill watching Derek on the sly when he was lifted weights, so when it was time for showers, Stiles had to fake a full bladder so that he could talk his boner down. He couldn't just strip down naked in front of a bunch of guys with a hard-on.

When Stiles finally walked into the shower area, Derek, Isaac, and Boyd were just finishing up.

"We'll meet you in the common area," Isaac said as he walked over to the towels. Derek made eye-contact with Stiles and gave him a small smile before following Isaac.

Derek was talking more and more, but he was still quiet more often than not.

Stiles removed his clothes and stepped under one of the shower heads. Showers had become one of his favorite parts of the day. He'd gotten used to the nakedness and could let himself forget all of his worries under the hot spray, even though he wasn't allowed to take lengthy showers.

Stiles was rinsing soap off of his front when he noticed that everyone around him was suddenly leaving. He turned around to figure out what was happening and saw Jackson, along with four of his lackeys, standing in the center of the room. Stiles held back a curse and tried to follow the crowd leaving the shower, but apparently, Jackson was done watching Stiles from a distance.

"Stiles, why don't you hang back so we can have a chat?" Jackson said with a smirk.

"Sure, yeah. I'm not busy or anything." Stiles groaned internally. This wasn't starting out great. Stiles faced Jackson and did his best to block his junk from view. He may be used to being naked while showering, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with being stared at while naked by _Jackson_ , who was currently looking at him like he was a tasty piece of meat. Stiles was quite happy that the very slight curve of his belly wasn't noticeable yet.

Jackson walked slowly forward while his lackeys stood behind him in menacing poses. "I thought it was time you and I got to know each other a bit. I mean, you've been here a month and this is the first time I've been able to get you alone, what with your little friends hanging around all the time."

"Oh yeah, well, I'm just really popular and stuff..." Stiles trailed off at the end and tried to keep himself from shifting his weight anxiously from one foot to the other.

Jackson got close enough that Stiles felt the need to step back. "I can see why. You're very... pretty." The last word was said right into Stiles's ear. He felt Jackson's breath on the side of his face and had to hide a shudder. He did _not_ like where this was going.

"Thanks?"

"I've been watching you, and I've decided that I want you."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Stiles knew what Jackson meant, but he thought that maybe if Jackson had to take the time to explain, he'd be able to come up with some way to get out of this situation.

"I mean that I want you to be mine. To be my lover. You might even come to enjoy it, though I honestly don't care if you do."

Well, wasn't this guy a regular Romeo? "That sounds like a wonderful proposal, but I'm going to have to decline. I just got out of a bad relationship and-"

"This isn't a proposal," Jackson growled out. "I'm _telling_ you what's going to happen."

Stiles tried to back away, but Jackson grabbed his upper arm in a bruising grip. "You're not going anywhere. You're mine now and it'll be easier if you just do what I tell you. _"_

"Sorry, Jackson, but he's already taken." Stiles startled at the new voice. He turned to see Derek walking towards them. What was Derek doing here? Hadn't he left already?

Jackson backed off a step and looked at Derek angrily. "What are you talking about? My men and I haven't seen anyone with him."

Derek slid up on Sitles's right side and put his arm around Stiles's waist, pulling him in close to his side. "He's with me. We've just been discreet, keeping our relationship between us. Derek moved his right hand to Stiles's belly. "I even put my baby in his belly."

Stiles was completely confused. Why was Derek doing this? They weren't together, and Derek definitely didn't owe him anything. But it felt so good to have Derek touching him like that. Stiles couldn't help but put his hand over Derek's hand and baske in the rightness he felt in that action. He wished so much in that moment that the baby he carried actually _was_ Derek's.

Jackson looked like his head was about to explode. Stiles was kind of hoping that actually happened.

"You sure work fast, Derek," he said with a sneer.

"Happened the night Stiles got here." Then he looked into Stiles's eyes and said, "There was no way I was letting someone else have him." Stiles blushed and looked down at his feet. Damn he wished Derek actually meant that.

Jackson walked closer to Derek, poking him in the chest as he said, "Well, you better watch your back, because you just made my shit list." Jackson spun around and left the shower with his lackeys in tow.

Stiles was shivering after that last statement. Derek handed Stiles a towel, which he dried himself with quickly, and then got dressed. As they began walking to the common area of their cell block, Stiles looked up at Derek, about to ask what had just happened and why Derek was holding him around the waist again, but Derek stopped him with a slight shake of the head and then whispered, "We'll talk after lights out."

Stiles nodded and followed Derek to the couch by the tv. Isaac and Boyd were already sitting there and gave them a questioning look, but Derek just quietly said, "Later." The two nodded and went back to watching television like it was completely normal for Stiles to be basically sitting in Derek's lap. Except that it wasn't, and Stiles was having a tough time keeping his dick from getting too excited.

Stiles spent the next few hours waiting for 11:00 to come and enjoying the small circles Derek was rubbing on his back. When it was finally time to go to their cell for the night, Stiles was a ball of nerves.

He sat on his bed, Derek sat beside him, and they waited for their door to be closed and locked for the night so they'd have complete privacy. Once that happened, Derek turned to Stiles and opened him mouth to explain, but Stiles couldn't keep his mouth shut in longer.

"Why did you do that?! You pissed off _Jackson!_ He's going to send his guys after you! What if he has you killed or something?! You shouldn't have done that. I mean, it's not like you actually want me like that. You don't-"

Stiles's rant was cut off by warm, soft lips being pressed against his. Stiles was completely stunned and just sat there with wide open eyes. His mind was screaming at his lips to move, to kiss Derek back, but signals just weren't getting anywhere right then.

Derek pulled back after a moment, placed his hands on either side of Stiles's face, and said, "I _do_ want you."

If Stiles thought he was stunned before, he was seriously mistaken. "What? But- I mean- And- What?"

Derek chuckled and drew his thumb across Stiles's bottom lip. "I wanted you the first time I saw you, curled up on the top bunk with your hair a mess. But then, I found out you're pregnant the next day and I figured you were still with the father, so I didn't make a move. It was _torture_. Then I found out that you aren't with your baby's father that day after your dad visited and I was so happy, but then I felt guilty because you were in so much pain. I've been waiting for the right time to let you know that I want you, that I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you. The thing with Jackson just gave me the push I needed I guess."

"Wow."

"But I get it if you don't feel the same way. I won't force you into anything. We can just pretend during the day, Jackson will no doubt have people watching us all the time, but we won't take it beyond that."

"NO! I-I mean I want to be with you. Like really with you. If that's still on the table..."

Derek's mouth broke into the brightest smile Stiles had ever seen and swooped in for a real kiss. Stiles responded this time, allowing Derek to lick into his mouth and push him back on the bed. Derek brought his body over Stiles, careful to keep most of his weight off of Stiles, and moaned when Stiles sucked on his tongue.

Stiles was lost in the amazing sensations bombarding his body and the _ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ that was running through his mind when he suddenly had a very different thought. He pushed Derek back and stared up into his questioning eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to ask, but he needed to know.

"What about the baby?"

Derek's eyes softened. "You're mine now, right?" Stiles nodded and Derek slid one of his hands under Stiles's shirt to cover his slight bump. "Then so is the baby."

"What do you mean?" Stiles said cautiously.

"I mean I'll treat him or her as if I really was the one that had impregnated you. You have no idea how much I've been wishing this baby was mine. I could care less about sharing DNA, so if you're ok with it, I'll be your baby's father. It'll be _our_ baby."

Stiles's blinked back tears and pulled Derek down for a very enthusiastic kiss. "That sounds really awesome to me. Also, I love you too."

They didn't do much sleeping that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm super evil because I didn't include the sexy times. But don't worry! There will be sex, in the next chapter in fact.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (MTV owns everything)
> 
> So... uh... sorry for taking forever and a half to post a new chapter for this. If you've read my latest chapter for [I'm Only Human](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1675010/chapters/3557051), then you know I had some trouble with my account months ago and that's why I haven't been on. I wasn't able to log in and I was really frustrated, so I spent months trying to not even think about Archive. But a few weeks ago, I decided to try to log in again. So now I'm back!
> 
> Anyway, finally a new chapter! I was really happy with how easily this chapter came to me when I sat down to write. I really thought I'd have a tough time with it, but I didn't! I hope you all enjoy and I should have the next chapter up sometime in the next week.

Being woken up with kisses in a prison cell was a strange experience. On the one hand, it's totally awesome because Stiles knows someone loves him, On the other, they're lying on a thin, tiny mattress in their shared cell. Stiles can honestly say he never expected to find a boyfriend in prison when he'd been convicted, but at least the whole experience has a silver lining now.

Stiles smiled sleepily at Derek while he stretched his limbs and said, "Good morning, handsome."

"Morning, baby," Derek said before sliding down Stiles' body, moving into a sitting position with his legs on the floor, and leaning down to say good morning to Stiles' belly.

Stiles ran his fingers through Derek's hair. A few minutes later, the cell door opened and the wake-up alert sounded through the PA system. Stiles and Derek joined the other inmates on their walk to the cafeteria, got their food, and sat at their usual table. Derek had Stiles tight against his side and an arm around his middle when Isaac and Boyd joined them.

Stiles expected the questions to start right away, but neither of them mentioned the night before, or the fact that Stiles was again sitting intimately with Derek. They didn't even look at them like they thought it was weird. Instead, Isaac launched into a rant about the episode of NCIS that they'd watched the night before. Stiles joined in the conversation after a few minutes and did his best to ignore the men he could see watching them. Derek had been right; Jackson was having them watched.

Derek finally told Isaac and Boyd what had happened in the showers the day before during their rec time. The four men found a sunny patch of grass near the wall with relative privacy. Derek had placed Stiles between his legs with Stiles's back to Derek's front and wrapped his arms around Stiles's stomach in a protective manner before launching into the story.

Stiles put his arms over Derek's, slightly embarrassed when Derek told the other two that Stiles was pregnant. He couldn't stop the pleased blush that stained his cheeks when Derek said he was going to act as the child's father, however. He was also happy when neither of the other two questioned Derek's declaration.

********

Stiles was excited when the time came for Stiles to have visitation with is dad again. It was the first time the sheriff had been able to come since Stiles had told his dad that he was pregnant.

"How've you been, son?"

"Pretty good for a pregnant inmate," Stiles said with a small laugh. "Any new info about my case?"

John shook his head with a sigh and looked at his clasped hands. "I'm sorry, Stiles. I'm working as hard as I can, but I only have so much time with my job."

"I know, dad. It's ok. I really didn't expect anything." Stiles paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I actually have a really big favor to ask you."

"Anything within my power, kid."

Stiles chewed on his lip, trying to decide the best way to tell the sheriff about his new boyfriend and their problem.

"I need you to look into another case."

John's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Who's case and why?"

"Derek Hale's case-" John stiffened and looked at Stiles with wide eyes.

"I didn't work on that case, but I've seen the files on it. That guy is a monster, why the hell do you want me digging into that murder?!"

"Dad, I need you to listen, ok? Derek didn't do it," the sheriff scoffs, "He really didn't. His uncle Peter did it and framed him."

John looked at him suspiciously for a moment. "And how would you know that?"

Stiles sighed and steeled himself to get to the really fun part. "He's my cellmate. He was also my first friend here and he's taken care of me. And he's my boyfriend, now."

"WHAT?! What do you mean he's your boyfriend?! How- Why- How?"

"Dad, I-"

"And even ignoring the how, why, and how, did you ever think that he's just using you because you're a sheriff's son, trying to get you to get me to get him off on his murder charge?"

"He's not, dad, I swear! He didn't even know who I was for weeks, and he took care of me from the first day. Plus, he hasn't said anything about trying to get out."

John sagged in his seat and rubbed his hands over his face. "What about the baby? Are you going to lie and tell him it's his or something?"

"Oh my god, dad, of course not! He knew I was pregnant the first day when I had to leave laundry duty to puke my guts out. He loves me and the baby. He's going to take care of us."

"Stiles..."

"I know how this sounds, dad, but it's true. I love him, too, and he saved me from this guy named Jackson who's the head bad guy around here." Stiles face softens. "Please, dad. This kid has a chance at having two parents. Don't you want that?" The sheriff nods reluctantly. "So do I. And if you don't at least try to prove Derek's innocence, one of his or her parents will only be able to see them in one of these horrible visitation booths. Derek will never get to hold the baby. Please, dad. Do this for me."

Stiles' father stared at him for long minutes, taking in everything Stiles said. "So you're really planning on staying with this guy even if I can't prove he's innocent?"

"Yeah. I am." Stiles knew that it seemed like he was rushing into this, declaring his forever love for a guy he's only known for weeks, but weeks in prison are different than weeks in the real world. Stiles' world is tiny, here, which has allowed Stiles to get to know Derek quickly and in ways he probably wouldn't have outside of these walls.

"Ok, kid. I'll do my best. I'll have to meet with him, probably quite a few times, to get his side of the story, ask about pieces of evidence once I've looked over everything."

Stiles wished that he could hug his dad more in that moment than he had since arriving at his current residence. "Thank you, dad. Thank you."

********

 "So, I have a surprise for you," Stiles said as he climbed into Derek's lap on the common room couch.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Derek asked after he kissed Stiles and tucked him tight against his body. Stiles was coming to find that Derek was extremely tactile, and Stiles definitely didn't have a problem with it.

"So, you know how I was telling you that my dad is the sheriff of Beacon Hills?"

"Mm hmm."

"Well, I asked him today to look into your case, to see if he could get you out of here. You'll have to meet with him, though."

Derek stopped rubbing circles on Stiles side, much to his displeasure, and pulled Stiles back a bit so he could look at his face. "You what? Why?"

"What do you mean, why? He's been looking into my case to appeal my conviction, and now that I have you, he's going to do the same for you. Did you really think I'd just do nothing, even though you told me your uncle framed you?"

"Stiles, my uncle is an evil genius, there's no way I'm ever getting out of here." Derek looked down at their joined hands in Stiles lap, sounding like a small child who had just been scolded.

Stiles heart broke a little for him. Stiles put his hand on Derek's cheek and applied gentle pressure so that Derek would look up at him. "Derek, you made me yours, you made my baby yours, that means you have a responsibility to take care of us, and you can't do that from in here. What if I got out but you stayed in here because you didn't want to try and never got to hold him or her?"

Derek looked like he'd been punched in the gut at that. He brought one of his hands up to cover the small bump and pulled Stiles closer. "Yeah, I don't like the sound of it either. I know my dad, and I know he's going to find something to get me out of here, though it'll probably take a while. I want you there for everything. I want you there when the baby is born, and I want you there to help me raise it. And how are we going to make this one brothers and sisters if you're in here and not allowed to touch me?"

Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles' forehead. "You're right. I want to be there for everything, too. I've just been in here a long time, and I never really thought leaving was going to be a possibility. But, if you think you're dad can do something, even just shortening my sentence or allowing visits where I can actually _touch_ you, then I'm in."

"Awesome!" yelled Stiles, which earned them a few glares. Stiles didn't care, though, he was just happy that he might actually get to have a family that wasn't completely fucked up. Though, if everything worked out and both Stiles and Derek got out before their child was at an age where they'd remember the whole prison thing, Stiles was seriously thinking they'd have to come up with a different story for how he and Derek met. Sure, lying to your kid probably wasn't the best parenting, but he thought he could live with it on this one.

Derek pulled Stiles from his thoughts with his lips. Stiles sighed into the kiss, melting against Derek's chest and sliding his hands into Derek's hair. It wasn't fair how quickly Derek got him hard, though, it seemed like Derek was in the same boat, judging by the thing pressing into his ass. Derek moaned, causing some of the other inmates to notice, which resulted in some catcalls, pulling Stiles and Derek from their intimate moment and had Stiles blushing like mad. Derek just laughed and said they'd continue later in a low voice.

********

After watching two hours of Spongebob Squarepants - the remote's batteries had run out as someone was flipping through the channels and the guards said they couldn't get new batteries until the next day - Derek led Stiles to their cell, laying him out on the bed, and cuddling up next to him, waiting for lights out.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow at 6:30. I talked to him last week when he found me out in the yard while you and Boyd were playing basketball. I told him that I'm with you, and he said you can come with me. You don't have to, though! I mean- only if you want to." Stiles' face heated as he did his best not to ramble and embarrass himself even more.

"Of course I want to come. Will we get to see the baby?"

"Yeah. I'll be about twelve weeks tomorrow, so we'll also get to hear the heartbeat."

Derek shuffled down the sorry excuse for a bed, pushed Stiles' shirt up, and laid his ear right below Stiles' bellybutton. "I wish I could hear it now."

"Sorry, love. You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Finally," Derek said when all of the cell doors were closed and the lights were shut off. Even though they'd spent the last few minutes lying in bed and doing nothing more than cuddle and talk quietly, Stiles hadn't lost his hard-on; and neither had Derek.

Derek kissed Stiles' stomach and then trailed kisses up Stiles' chest as he removed Stiles' shirt. The pants went next before Stiles was helping Derek out of his clothes. Once he was naked, Stiles pulled Derek down to cover his body and began a heated battle of lips and tongues. Derek's hand traveled down Stiles' body, finding that hot wet place between Stiles' legs, and lightly ran one finger over the puckered hole he found there.

Stiles shuddered and moaned into Derek's mouth, opening his legs wider to allow Derek better access.

"What do you want, baby?" Derek rasped into Stiles' ear as he continued to rub his fingers outside Stiles' hole, which was extremely frustrating.

"I want you inside." Derek chuckled, the bastard, and slipped a finger in slowly. Stiles groaned and shifted down, trying to bury that finger as deep as possible.

"Is that what you wanted?" Derek asked and then sucked one of Stiles' earlobes into his mouth, giving it a sharp nip after a moment.

Stiles groaned when it seemed that all Derek was going to give him was _one fucking finger_. "More, Derek! You know I want more," he gasped out.

"Oh, my mistake," Derek said, just before shoving two more fingers into Stiles and fucking him quickly with them.

Stiles shouted as his back arched, loving the burn as Derek stretched him with his fingers. Stiles was sweating and waves of shivers rolled through his body as Derek started to rub over Stiles' prostate. Stiles hips began moving of their own volition.

"You ready for more, baby? Or do you want to keep fucking yourself on my fingers?"

Stiles reached down and grasped Derek's hard cock in his hand, giving it a few strokes before whispering, "I want this inside me, _now_."

Derek was quick to comply as he positioned himself at Stiles entrance, and then slowly pushed forward. Stiles let out a breathy moan as Derek invaded his body.

When he was fully seated inside Stiles, Derek let out a breath and closed his eyes for a moment, like he was fighting for control. Stiles rubbed his hands up and down Derek's back, letting Derek know he was ready whenever Derek was.

Derek slowly pulled himself almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward and sealing his lips to Stiles', stealing the sounds Stiles made.

As Derek sped up, Stiles - very carefully so as not to whack the hell out of his feet on the bed above them - wrapped his legs around Derek's back. The whole bunk bed situation made it difficult to do a lot of things and definitely limited their possible sex positions, but they were making it work.

Derek was panting above Stiles, occasionally sucking bruises onto Stiles' pale skin. When Stiles felt Derek's rhythm falter, he knew Derek was close.

"I want you to cum in me, Derek. I want you to fill me up," Stiles said into Derek's ear, earning him a choked off moan. Stiles knew it wouldn't be long, so he reached down to stroke his own cock in time with Derek's thrusts, pushing himself closer to the edge.

"Oh god, Stiles!" Derek yelled as he stilled and came in Stiles. Stiles was so close he could taste it, and he sped up his stroking and continued to move his hips to fuck himself on Derek's soon to be soft dick.

Derek, noticing Stiles' mission to cum, pulled out and had Stiles' dick in his mouth before Stiles had a chance to mourn the loss of his full ass. Derek sucked him down to the root, gently cupping Stiles' balls and returning three fingers to his used hole.

"Ah! Harder, suck harder!" Derek complied and had Stiles cuming down his throat in seconds.

Stiles was gasping for breath when Derek slid back up his body and moved him so that he was basically lying on top of Derek.

"So, that was pretty great," Stiles said sleepily into Derek's neck. He felt Derek's body vibrate with laughter before feeling a kiss being placed on his head.

"Yeah, it was. We're not going to be able to have sex in that position in a few months, though."

"Right, because growing a human equals a growing middle. See? Now we really have to get out of here."

Stiles was almost asleep when he heard a whispered, "I love you," from Derek.

Stiles tried to respond in kind, but he wasn't sure if he really managed it. Oh well, he'd just say it in the morning.


End file.
